


Drive

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired songfic by Halsey/tøp<br/>Implied suicide<br/>read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

First chapter  
Actual placeholder


End file.
